Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2007-175060 discloses a robot system in which a robot performs predetermined operations (hereinafter, described as a “bench work”) such as pouring or agitating of a reagent, separation, suction of supernatant liquid, heating, and cooling that are given to a specimen such as blood or liquor cerebrospinalis, urine, and a fragment of tissue in a biomedical field.